Talk:Fan Fiction Rules
I have a few disagreements with some of these rules. In your fan fiction title, please include it like so: Nightmoon (Hollyfire53). It makes navigating this wiki a bit easier. If you do not follow this rule I will move it to a new title. I can understand how this might make life easier for everyone involved, but you can simply add a category to any article under a User's name, negating the need to add a user name after every article. Adding a category is simpler, and alphabetically arranges each article under the author's name, as well as showing everyone who wrote it at the bottom. This is also a better method if an article has multiple authors. I myself am currently working at the Halo fanon with a friend on one story. At the bottom we both have added a category, with each of our names. There when we click on the name, we can see every article that author has written. If you do a character page, please include your fan-fiction story's title. What if a character is used in a lot of stories? This is one reason I'd like to create more infoboxes, for easier showing of what events a character has had a part in. For guidance, I urge you to examine the Halo fanon rules for guidance. I understand there is cursing in Redwall. You may curse in your fan-fic, but for the sake of the younger users, please keep the cussing and vulgar language to a minimum. Again, kind of silly. While I do agree that cursing is not really for Redwall, I would argue that you have to allow user imagination to run free. My argument is, again, modeled on the Halo fanon rules: You may swear as much as you want, but you do not have to place a warning at the top of the article, warning about language, until someone complains. I would also add some non-canon-friendly rules, not allowed to change what has happened in the source material. I would be happy to create a template for such an occasion. Just one last question: Why not allow articles for all the characters they want to make, as long as they're of appropriate length, and the user can flesh them out? Again, another example from Halo fanon: There are many articles created that are never even used in stories. If you'll examine my user page on that site, you'll find that there are quite a few items I have yet to use, such as graphene, graphene armor, and the Judicator. That is not to say I'll never use them, but there are plenty others not used in stories. Thanks for hearing me out. --Do not insult me. 18:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) We are not the Halo Fanon Wiki. You cannot search for someone's name if it's only a category in the search box. If it is used in multiple stories, it is excluded. (See:Gonff). The infoboxes are already a work in progress. Swearing/Vulgar language is not necessary nor tolerated. It means that people will not read certain fan fics that, while being good, have language that they disagree with. What do you mean by Non-cannon-friendly rules? To the last question: This is a good point. I believe places and people in you fan fics deserve articles, but not objects. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 22:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Objects can be quite important. What's that awesome sword from the books? Oh, right, the Sword of Martin the Warrior? And I know this isn't the Halo fanon wiki. I'm making suggestions based off my experience there that I think would help improve the experience for everyone here. --Do not insult me. 23:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Objects can be important, but I meant only Proper noun objects. Not articles for say, a type of sword you made up. If there is a specific named sword in the story that would be okay. But For now it has to be in a story you have written (or will be in an existing story) --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 18:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I think , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Maslab has made some rather good points. Do we put the name of a book after acharacter on the Redwall wiki? (I know, not the redwall wiki!) but still, makes it harder to type a page. IE- Rorgus (Doomwyte) We edit that last part out anyways! What's the point of having it if we don't use it? }}